


An Awkward Morning

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: A sequel toThe Wrong Jacket. Data brings Picard’s uniform jacket and communicator to the bridge.





	An Awkward Morning

“Ah, Mr Data, please put the clothing in my Ready Room.”

 

“Aye, Sir,” Data steps out of the turbolift, “Here is your communicator.” He hands the Captain a small metal badge, and Picard removes an identical badge from the yellow jacket he is wearing and passes it to the Lieutenant-Commander.

 

Picard glowers as two Ensigns mutter and snigger at their science stations.

 

“Captain,” Data returns from the Ready Room, “You appear to be embarrassed.”

 

“Yes, I am embarrassed.” Picard snaps.

 

Data strides across the bridge, stopping at the Command Chair. He bends forward, takes the Captain’s head in his hands, and plants a kiss firmly on his lips.

 

“My Ready Room, Now!” The Captain growls.

 

 

The door _swishes_ closed.

 

“Mr Data, what is going on?” Picard demands. “You failed to tell me I was wearing your jacket before I left your quarters, and you just _kissed_ me in front of the entire bridge crew. Explain.”

 

“Sir, in my defense, I did not notice you were wearing the wrong jacket until you were on your way out the door; I tried to inform you of your error as the door closed, but you were too preoccupied with getting to the bridge in time for your shift to heed my attempt at communication.”

 

“Yes, well, the atmosphere on the bridge has been extremely... _awkward_ this morning.” Picard’s tone is terse. “You still haven’t explained why you kissed me just now.”

 

“I perceived that you were experiencing embarrassment, Sir. I determined that kissing you might take your mind off it. I apologise if I acted in error.”

 

Picard sighs and reaches behind his back to unzip the Operations jacket.

 

“In future, please don’t kiss me when I’m on duty, Data.” He squeezes the Android’s upper arm affectionately.

 

“Aye, Sir. I apologise again for my behaviour. I will deactivate my physical intimacy programming when one or both of us are on duty.”

 

“That would be for the best.” Picard pulls his own jacket on over his head before stepping toward the Android, spreading his arms in an offer of a hug.

 

Data tilts his head, raising his eyebrows in a question.

 

“Well, maybe _some_ of that programming can remain active.” Picard chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> End notes:  
> OTP ficlets day 6: “kissing” (swapped with day 5).


End file.
